


The one where Papa kisses Santa

by missflack



Series: The one where they have kids [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carl Gallagher - Freeform, Debbie Gallagher - Freeform, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mandy Milkovich - Freeform, all mentioned - Freeform, and james, their baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this: I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus under the mistletoe last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Papa kisses Santa

Okay, maybe working as Santa at the mall was not ideal, but Debbie was due in a month and New York was not a cheap place to live, so, yeah, money was tight. He already worked two jobs, mornings at the gym and afternoons at the café across the street from Jem’s Elementary School, which worked great because his shift ended just as James’ class did and he would pick him up and they’d walk home. It was a bit of a long walk, but with his son talking excitedly about his classes and friends, time seemed to go by fast. Too fast even.

Everything was fine until Mickey got into a fight with one of his bosses and of course it would be his best paying job so they were a bit shorter on money than they usually were, but nothing to worry about. He had three- well, two now, and was saving to open a bar and follow Kev’s footsteps, but the savings went to Debbie’s needs and hospital bills without a second thought. The Alibi Room II could wait a little bit longer.

So when Ian found out they were hiring at the mall, he went for it without thinking to much about it. When he found out he was dressing as Santa for two months, he was a bit taken aback, but the pay was good and he did like children and he did have some experience, what with all the brothers and sisters. So he took it. It was a tight fit, because he had to take James home and be at the mall in an hour, but he managed. When Mickey was not able to get home in time, James would end up with their next door neighbour, a 78 year old lady who thought they were cousins and that James was Ian’s brother. They didn’t know how she’d take their relationship and it was better not to risk it. James was confused at first, but seemed to get the hang of it easily enough. He really was a Gallagher.

On the 24th, though, things were a bit tougher. He got the day off from the gym, but not the café, and the mall was staying open extra hours for the late gift shoppers, so they wanted Ian working and he couldn’t say no to all the money he could get. Jem was already on break, so he didn’t have the distraction between shifts, and at the café he had plenty rude costumers and his boss yelling at him for not cleaning the tables, when that was not even his job. To top it up, he was missing the family dinner. Mandy was over and so was Debbie, Carl and Lip, but he would not be able to spend Christmas Eve with them, because he had to be Santa.

That shift was extra tiring. The children were sleepy and whining and just not interested in talking to Santa and having their picture taken. An hour in and a mother decided that it was a good idea to leave her daughter waiting in line and only when she was the next up, did the elves realise she was alone. After that everything went to shit. He didn’t feel like talking to the kids or their mothers and it got harder and harder to smile for the photos. He just wanted to get home to his boys.

To make matters worse, security had forgotten Santa was working late and locked the changing room, so he had to walk home in his Santa clothes and they were not warm. It was well after 1am when he got home and everything was dark and quiet and he was disappointed. He was hoping Mickey would be up and willing to help Ian relax. Not that he was ever not in the mood. As soon as he locked the door though, he heard feet padding down the stairs and soon enough, Mickey was there smiling sleepily at him and, without even knowing, instantly making Ian feel better.

‘’Hey!’’ he tried to sound cheerful, he really did, but Mickey knew him too well and the smile fell from his lips.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist and making him feel even better. ‘’Bad shift? Rude mothers?’’

‘’Yeah, a bit of both. Can we talk about that tomorrow though? I’m so tired,’’ he moaned, throwing his head back.

‘’Of course,’’ Mickey said placing a kiss on his neck and making him shiver. ‘’There’s dinner on the fridge, do you want me to heat it up for you?’’

Ian was so happy he could cry. After a pretty shitty day, his husband was there and was worried and loving, something that, if someone had told Ian when they first started fucking, he would just laugh and say they were out of their minds.

‘’There’s also cookies for Santa!’’ Mickey yelled from the kitchen which reminded Ian he had to put James’ presents under the tree. He got them from the cupboard under the stairs and just as he was putting the presents there, Mickey came up behind him and told him ‘’Your dinners awaits, sir,’’

Ian turned around and holding his husband’s face in both of his hands, said ‘’You. Are. The. Best.’’ With a kiss punctuating each word, as to make them more believable.

Dinner and a blowjob later, Ian was feeling like nothing else had happened all day besides his husband being too god for him, and sleep came almost instantly.

The next day, he woke up at 8:16AM and found it weird that James hadn’t come and jumped in his bed yelling about presents like he’d done ever since he could walk and talk. Worried, he went to check on his son, who was, as expected, already awake and had such a sad expression on his face, that Ian could feel his heart ache.

‘’Morning, bud,’’ he said coming in to the bedroom. ‘’Is everything alright? Do you want to go open some presents? I’m sure Santa brought you some!’’ he added leaning down to kiss James’ mop of ginger hair.

‘’I hate Santa. Don’t want him to bring me anything.’’ He replied, expression turning angry instead of sad.

Taken by surprise, Ian didn’t know what to say unsure of what had caused the change.

‘’Daddy, I have to tell you something,’’ his son said, looking upset again. He took Ian’s hand in both of his small one and told him seriously ‘’I saw something last night. I didn’t like it and don’t think you will. But you can’t tell Papa I’m telling you this!’’

‘’What was it, James?’’ he asked, worried and curious. What had gotten him so shook up?

‘’Last night, I heard people downstairs and I thought you had got home so I went to the stair cause I missed you, but it wasn’t you.’’ He stopped and looked at Ian to see if he was still following ‘’It was Santa and he was bringing my gifts and I was so happy, but then, Papa-‘’ he looked torn up, not knowing whether he should tell him or not, but he didn’t take too long to decide what was right and continued, ‘’Papa kissed Santa, Daddy. On the mouth.’’ He whispered the last part, tears filling his eyes.

Ian was too surprised to do anything at first, but pulled his son to his lap so he wouldn’t see him laughing. He thought it was too soon to tell James about Santa, but didn’t know what to do.

Before he could decide though, Mickey was at the door, smiling fondly at them.

‘’So a little elf told me you’ve been kissing Santa…’’ he said, an eyebrow raised and a soft smile on his lips. Mick was clearly just as dumbstruck as he was, so he added ‘’I’m sure he was just feeling bad and needed something to cheer him up, right, Papa?’’

‘’Yeah, he was having a bad day.’’ He told them, recovering. ‘’ No one had left him cookies and he was thanking me for your cookies, Jem. Besides, it was only on the cheek, I’m sure the elf couldn’t see right.’’ He said, ruffling James’ already messy hair.

‘’So it was not a real kiss?’’ he asked, eyes wide with relief. ‘’I don’t have to have Santa?’’ he asked excitedly before darting downstairs to open his gifts.

‘’I just hope I was the only Santa you kissed last night.’’

‘’You will never know,’’ Mickey said before kissing him. ‘’ Merry Christmas, firecrotch.’’


End file.
